Modern aircraft rely on multiple redundancy to achieve continued safe operation in the presence of single or multiple failures in critical systems, such as electronics, hydraulics, and flight control. However, if there is a malfunction of the primary control system or the primary control system becomes unavailable, there can be severe consequences. Conventional flight control systems are generally incapable of maintaining safe air flight of an aircraft when faced with the unanticipated loss of significant portions of the primary flight control system.